Xiao Chuwen
Summary Xiao Chuwen is a Rebirth practitioner of the Xiao Clan of the Celestial Race. Chuwen is a pure Xiao and the strongest cultivator of the Rebirth realm that they have within the clan. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Xiao Chuwen Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Celestial, Dragon-Dog Hybrid, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others), Regeneration (Low - can heal wounds that will take half a year in tens days), Immortality (Type 2, can fight with lethal wounds and survive decapitations), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen not once but twice his development its increased to a higher degree), Telepathy, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Telekinesis (Using his soul, he can control things with it), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Chuwen can manipulate his soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way; He fused his soul with the Spirit through rebirth attaining the Atman/Yuan Shen, making him able to interact and attack the Spirits - abstract and ethereal concepts of the World which possed the fundamental knowledge of the Universe), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Chuwen is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Sound Manipulation (Via Earthly Star Shatterer can create shockwaves), Energy Projection (Can project stars), Transformation (His true form is that of a Dragon-Dog Hybrid in which he has three heads - dragon but in the shape of a dog also known as Ao Pan), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Holy Aura (Celestial aura specific to the Celestial race that supress all living things including the momemntuul of attacks), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can crose 300 miles in a blink of a second) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Durability: Mountain level (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Stamina: Above Average, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Tens of Kilometers with Visualizations Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, Chuwen can create anything as long as he comprehends it with his Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, and wind. Intelligence: Gifted, he is a prodigy of the Xiao Clan and one of the strongest cultivators from the younger generation from Xiao Clan. He can think and manifest three different things at the same time thanks to his multiple heads which greatly increase his intellectual capacity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that Chuwen comprehended is the Xiao Visualization Art. He has reached the level of Unconscious Visualization. Ao Pan: He cultivated an Ao Pan as his Spirit, a dragon-dog hybrid celestial Spirit. Thanks to his multiple heads, he can cast three skills at the same time. * Earthly Star Shatterer: A soundwave attack that can make the ground to tremble and the rocks to fly out from the ground. * Heavenly Star Shocker: It will turn his psyche into stars that will rain down on his foes. * Unlimited Beast Boundary: His psyche will turn into dancing Jiao dragons, hungry tigers, flying foxes and other ferocious animals that pounced towards his foes Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Monsters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7